


Remus’ Birthday

by SanderRohde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Open ended, am actually posting it, debated whether to post or not, enjoy?, pure vent, so i guess, wrote for Remus’ birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Remus wakes up to no one wishing him a happy birthday-and he feels cold and alone and doesn’t have enough energy to turn the alarm off.
Relationships: (unrequited?), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is-vent? Certainly. Sharpening writing skills before attempting to write requests? Also true. Remus birthday? Well, happy birthday to you, trash man

Remus was not particularly buzzed today-he felt an odd pit in his stomach, a cloud over his head, a feeling that he couldn’t really breathe as well as he’d like to. These usually evolved into buzzes of unpredictability, but he felt super terrible right now. 

Super terrible, and even more so, when he realized it was his birthday. Everyone was peacefully sleeping, but it was 1:30 am, so it was his birthday, right? Mornings usually meant it was the next day. Not that he cared-he tried his best to sleep in. 

He felt a cold rush of air over him-as was usual. He’d just have to deal. He was either too hot or too cold, and he looked forward to in-betweens. Peace of mind, and all that. Getting less and less common. 

His alarm went off at precisely 12:00 PM. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he does try maintaining a rough schedule, even if the schedule was basically doing nothing. 

No one was there when he woke up-not even Jay was there. Not even Jay was there, although he usually slept in, or at least psychically knew when Remus woke up-maybe it was the alarm? Not even Jay was there-had he even remembered it was Remus’ birthday? None of them were there-none of them were there, and his heart felt ripped out for wanting the other sides to adjust their schedules just for him when he needed attention. 

The alarm was still playing “You Reposted in the Wrong Platypus” as he was too lazy to shut it off. And he needed a distraction. 

He decided to change, at the very least. Snapping himself into his outfit seemed to be the cue for ‘buzzed Remus,’ so now he was thinking of a lot of jumbled stuff. And all of it deserved a chance. So he got out his computer. 

Notification after notification after notification. All from fans about his birthday. All celebrating him! He felt tempted to respond, but he knew he wouldn’t really be able to. He paged through them. They really thought this? He didn’t deserve this-was he doing something wrong? He probably was…

“Lah Dee dah...doin’ nothing, as usual. Butts! Scandal! Mystery! Motivation! Hey, where’d my motivation go?”

He could just hear ‘Oh I get it, platypus is a metaphor for whatever is keeping you down!’ repeat for the umpteenth time before he smelled something. 

He hadn’t had food all day, and it smelled like Patton was baking. A lot. He might even help with it a bit if Patton wasn’t done by the time he got there. That sure would take his mind off things. Not like that was his job or anything to have his mind on things, usually gross things. 

He walked towards the Light Side Common Room kitchen, making sure to conjure up a name tag in case they had already forgotten who he was.


	2. Sorta Happy-ish Fragment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus sees Patton making...deodorant pancakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting my life back together, but decided to update this one. Still working on posting more-Sander

Patton was making pancakes. They smelt delicious with whatever was in them, and Remus realized it was-was that deodorant in it? He could almost tell. Somehow Patton had managed to make deodorant pancakes. The poor light side must’ve had to practice too much on a recipe for someone he didn’t even like. But Remus certainly appreciated it. He slowly approached Patton.  
“What ya makin’?”  
He seemed startled, but laughed it off, saying “Remus! You were still supposed to be in your room!”  
What? He was?  
“Whatever, kiddo! I’m sure I can adjust the plans just a little bit!”  
What plans?  
“Forget I said anything…”  
Did he say that last one out loud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a vent fic and I think fluff is...nice sometimes: )

**Author's Note:**

> You reposted in the wrong platypus is an actual thing-it was a meme a while back. So I guess that’s the weather for this fic? I don’t even know...


End file.
